The present invention relates to a program sample introduction method for a digital audio signal processor, and more particularly, to a program sample introduction method for sampling various prerecorded programs by reproducing the significant parts of each program for a predetermined time.
Generally, digital audio signal processors are used to digitally process an audio signal and includes such devices as a digital audio tape recorder (DAT), laser disk player (LDP), compact disk player (CDP), digital compact cassette player (DCCP) and mini-disk player (MDP). Since these digital audio signal processors can record time information in addition to the audio signal on the recording medium, the beginning time or playing time of a program is picked up along with the audio signal. Here, the audio signal is reproduced-signal-processed and reproduced to be output, while the time information is displayed for user-recognition through such means as a digitron.
A program sample introduction function is to reproduce a small part of the contents of a program recorded on a recording medium so as to allow the user to quickly recognize a particular program. In a conventional method, program sample introduction is performed by reproducing a given program starting from its beginning point of playback and continuing for a predetermined time using the above-mentioned time information. Here, the predetermined time is about 10-15 seconds, which, in terms of duration, is sufficient for recognition. However, in most cases, the beginning of a program is purely introductory and often includes several seconds of little or no information, and is thus unfit as a sample for program recognition.